


Daddy's Home

by GsSecretPornStash



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Choking, Cuddling, D/s, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff In The End, Polyamory, Smut, age gap, gerard/reader smut, lots of moaning, not a threesome, reader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GsSecretPornStash/pseuds/GsSecretPornStash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You called Frank Sir and you called Gerard Daddy. It worked out, really.</p>
<p>Polyamory Reader/Frank/Gerard, as requested by "Anonymous Space Ghost"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Lmaoooo just in time for father's day!! daddy gerard! sin
> 
> this is the most detailed bj i have ever written so we will see how u like this 
> 
> this is not related to the other reader/frank/gerard thing i wrote! different universe
> 
> @anon space ghost i hope u enjoy ! sorry for the long wait

You had two boyfriends. You weren’t a cheater, and you didn’t have threesomes all the time, or anything like that. You could call it polyamory, since every involved party was informed and consenting, and you practiced good communication--hell, you lived in the same house, your communication  _ had  _ to be good. No, Frank and Gerard both understood and agreed to the arrangements: they were both so in love with you, and you them, that no one could bear to give anyone up, so you all decided simply  _ not  _ to give anyone up, and no one was more resentful for it. 

That’s not to say that there were no problems, but those issues were mostly external. Not everyone was as open-minded about polyamorous relationships as the three of you, not by a long shot. People also tended to disapprove of the age gap. Frank and Gerard were both well into their thirties, and you were jailbait. To a lot of people, your relationship just seemed weird, but the polyamorous nature almost ensured that there was no manipulation or mistreatment going on, since good communication was so essential. Obviously, you guys had no problem with your relationship, and had stopped caring long ago if irrelevant people were offended by it.

The thing that a lot of people didn’t know about--and would definitely disapprove of if they did--was the sexual dynamic between the three of you. You were happy to be submissive to both of them, and they were happy to be dominant. You called Frank Sir and you called Gerard Daddy. It worked out, really.

At the moment you were curled up next to Frank on the couch. The television was on a low volume and the room’s lights were set dim. You had your body tucked into his side with your head resting on his chest and his arm was wrapped around you, stroking your sides and back and bum at a leisurely pace. Some minutes earlier Sir had delivered a solid round of spanks for rule breaking, and his hand felt soothing under your skirt on the tender skin of your ass and thighs. You dropped a little kiss on the crook of his neck where the slouch of his shirt collar exposed his skin.

The faint sound of jangling keys interrupted your peaceful embrace as you heard Gerard unlocking the front door of the house.

“Hi, baby,” he said, giving you a quick kiss on your forehead and brushing your hair back.

“Hi, Daddy,” you greeted, yawning and uncurling from Frank slightly. Gerard walked down the hallway to his office, setting down his work stuff.

“Has she been good?” he asked Frank as he made his way back over to the living room. He came to a stop by the coat hanger and shrugged off his sweater.

“I don't know,” Frank said, peering down at you, “How do you think you've been, girl?”

You shrugged, and Daddy cocked an eyebrow and hung up his sweater.

“I had to spank her earlier. Someone doesn't know when to stop cursing.”

You blushed and avoided eye contact with either of them.

“Uh oh,” Gerard said, but there was amusement in his voice, “Did you learn your lesson, baby?”

“I think so, Daddy,” you said, still looking down at your hands. Daddy simply chuckled and kicked off his shoes.

“C’mere, little girl,” he murmured, his voice soft and fond, and you removed yourself from Frank and padded over to him. He immediately pulled you into a warm hug. Gerard nodded his head to Frank, who gave him a thumbs up back and turned up the volume of the TV.

Daddy guided you down the hallway to his bedroom, and you sat daintily on the edge of the bed. It was a big, tall bed, high enough that your feet dangled above the ground when you sat on it. You swung your legs a little bit as Gerard took off his shoes and socks and belt.

“How was your day, Daddy?” you asked, watching as he stretched his arms behind his back and cracked his muscles.

“Good, but I missed you, baby. Couldn't stop thinking about you all day,” he murmured the last sentence, moving forward and bracing his arms on either side of you before leaning in for a kiss.

“I missed you too, Daddy,” you sighed after your lips broke apart. He hummed, then pushed your lips together again.

The kiss was slicker this time, deeper, too, and Gerard leaned into it and cupped the side of your face with one of his hands. You parted your lips and let out a little breath as he slipped his tongue inside your mouth and circled your tongue in slow strokes. You separated for a moment to allow Daddy to climb onto the bed and shift you so that the both of you were on your sides facing one another. It was a position where you could easily make out lazily for hours on end, with Daddy’s strong arms holding you close and his soft lips working you up slowly.

Eventually, though, the kissing had to stop, and Gerard pulled you off of him. You whimpered in protest but he only shushed you dismissively.

“Baby, do you want to make Daddy feel real good?” he asked, and without waiting for your eager nod he continued, “Suck Daddy’s cock for me, little slut.” He tangled his fingers in your hair and tugged you down his body, undoing his jeans with his other hand.

“Yes, Daddy,” you said obediently, eager to get your mouth on him already.

Gerard’s cock was longer than average--unlike Frank’s, which was shorter but much thicker--and you drunk in the sight of it as soon as he pulled it out of his boxers. It was red and hard and hanging heavy over his stomach.

You ran a finger along the side of his cock, feeling the warmth and savoring the quiet sigh from above you as Daddy shifted his hips to get comfortable and scrunched his hand through your hair. You stroked him leisurely with just a finger or two, just feeling, until Gerard showed his impatience with a whispered “baby” and a push on the back of your neck.

With your face close to his cock like this you could smell him--the same underlying smell he always carried under the odor of coffee and cigarettes, only concentrated and not stifled by anything else. It was Gerard’s smell, only Gerard, and you breathed it in as you leaned down to slide open mouthed kisses along the side of his dick, starting by the head and moving down until your nose was pressed in his hair. You began to kiss and suck on the inside of his thighs, but it was obvious by the tense in his hands that Daddy didn’t want you to tease too much tonight, so you moved on quickly.

The taste was always unremarkable at first, before the precum and cum came out--it just tasted like skin right now, salty and smooth, but you relished the feeling of heat on your tongue as you licked up the bottom of his shaft. You rubbed your tongue on the underside of his dick, right below the head, and Gerard’s breath hitched.

“That’s my good girl, my slut,” he praised. His voice was already hoarser than it had been a minute ago. You hummed happily against him.

You pulled back and licked your hand, looking up at him with wide eyes as you did so, before wrapping the hand around the base of his cock. Without breaking eye contact you licked over the top of the head and tongued at the slit. Finally, one of Daddy’s beautiful moans slipped out of his mouth, and you grinned before wrapping your lips around the head and licking slowly.

“Fuck,” he cursed, and you took him slightly deeper into your mouth. His cock felt amazing, stretching your lips and lying heavy on your tongue as you worked it with your hand at the base.

Breathing steadily through your nose, you concentrated on building a steady rhythm, bobbing your head on his cock and taking him deeper each time, with your hand following your movements. Gerard’s moans were low and breathy and getting more frequent--you knew from experience that they could get very high pitched if you did something correctly, so you swept your tongue in a circle as you came up so that you could run it over the top of his head and press at the sensitive spot underneath it in the same stroke. Much to your pleasure, his hips bucked and he let out an obscene moan. You felt the first drops of salty precum leak into your mouth. You took him deeper.

“Fu-uck,” he groaned, and his free hand came around to touch the side of your face, feeling his cock move through your cheek. You hummed, sending vibrations through his dick and his hips stuttered.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth,” he gasped out between moans. You pulled off, and a strand of saliva connected your bottom lip to his red weepy cock.

“Please, Daddy,” you whimpered, and he yanked your hair sharply.

“Fuck your pretty little mouth, slut,” he grunted, and pushed you back down.

You automatically relaxed your throat and closed your eyes as he fucked up into your mouth. You kept your tongue pressing onto the underside of his cock as he moved relentlessly in and out of you, trying to make it as good for him as possible. It wasn’t long before Daddy’s moans were coming out harsh and choked, and he pulled you off of him and flipped you over easily.

“Daddy,” you whispered, your voice shot,  and he groaned, kicking his pants and boxers off all the way and kneeling between your legs, spreading them open in the process. He surged in for a kiss, hands simultaneously fumbling at the hem of your shirt before you finally helped him lift your shirt sloppily above your breasts. He darted his lips down to suck on your nipples, then back up to your lips, as if unable to decide where he would rather focus, and at that point you had had enough.

“Daddy, please,” you begged when he began to bite your neck and rut against your thigh; your voice sounded even more wrecked in your desperation, “Fuck me, please, Daddy.”

He moaned and took a deep breath in through his nose.

“Fucking slut,” he groaned, leveraging himself above you and spreading your legs further with his hands and flipping your skirt up, “so open for me, so ready for Daddy’s cock.”

“Please,” you whimpered one last time, and finally he pushed into your tight wet heat. He threw his head back, letting out a throaty moan, and you arched your back into him as you felt the entirety of his length finally slide into you. He froze when he bottomed out, panting over you and shifting his hips against yours. Your mouth was opened but your throat was too abused to let out the high-pitched sounds of desperation that you would have been making.

“Daddy,” you cried, forcing it out past the block in your vocal chords, and your voice cracked in a way that only emphasized your desperation, “choke me.”

It didn’t take anything more than that simple request to spring Gerard back into action, and within the minute his strong hand was wrapped tight around your throat and he was pounding into you, making no effort to stifle his moans. You knew you would’ve been matching those moans if not for the cock that had been in your mouth and the hand that was around your neck. The sound of skin on skin only made everything hotter, better, as Daddy lifted one of your legs and pressed it to your chest to get a better angle.

You could barely drag in a breath, and the way your head swam only heightened your sensitivity and made his every rough thrust send jolts of pleasure throughout your entire body.

Gerard above you looked obscene, breathing heavy and moaning loudly with nearly every thrust. His lips were shiny and his mouth hung open. His eyebrows were drawn up tight and his eyes were closed. He was lost in the pleasure, fucking you so hard and fast and deep that you couldn’t take it. You exploded with your first orgasm, and even as you shook through the aftershocks Daddy continued to fuck you. It wasn’t long before oversensitivity was replaced once again by mounting pleasure.

You knew he was close when he started grunting out disjointed curses, spitting them like every word and moan was being torn from his chest in pure pleasure, and his hips lost their rhythm, stuttering against you. You ran your fingernails down his back and clenched your walls around him, and he lost it, suddenly stilling and going silent, only able to let out one garbled noise as he came inside of you. He collapsed on top of you, and you gasped for breath, writhing underneath him as he replaced his cock with three fingers and fingered you through his own cum. He scraped across your stomach with the fingers of his other hand before bringing them down to rub harshly at your clit, and you came for the second time in a row, so hard your vision almost whited out.

As you lay on the bed catching your breath, Gerard went into the adjoining bathroom and came back with a warm, wet towel and a tube of lotion. He used the towel to gently wipe the sweat and cum off of both of your bodies. Then he squirted some of the lotion onto his fingers and began to softly rub it into your neck, where his hand had once been wrapped around it. He did the same to a few spots on your hips, where it looked as though bruises would form from his tight grasp.

Both of you moved under the covers and naturally ended up in a cuddling position, with your head resting on Daddy’s chest and his arms around you. He pressed kisses onto your hair, and your forehead, and temples, before guiding your face up with a tender hand to kiss you on the lips. You sighed happily.

“I love you,” you whispered.

“I love you  _ more _ , Y/N,” He said, pressing a quick kiss on your nose, and you wrinkled it at the contact. He stuck his tongue out teasingly in response, and before he could retract it, you darted forward and caught it between your teeth gently. Gerard let out a strangled noise of surprise and you released him, falling into a fit of giggles.

“I’ll get you for that!” He exclaimed playfully, and dove over you and began to tickle you viciously until you were both out of breath from your laughter.

You put your hands on either side of his face and pulled him in for a bunch of little kisses. You kept him close for a while, nose to nose, while you both simply breathed the same air.

“I love you,” you whispered again, “so much.”

“I love you too, baby.”

You had endured your fair share of criticism and judgment and ostracization because of your relationship with Frank and Gerard, but this--lying in Gerard’s arms, basking in your love for one another--this, you wouldn’t trade for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think and/or any requests! I'll write pretty much anything! (that means f/m, m/m, or f/f too if any of you guys would like that i have yet to get a request about a girl so just saying in case you guys were wondering)


End file.
